Change
by StereoHearts19
Summary: It was him who understands her. It was her who makes him happy. It was the change that made their relationship better... but the situation worst. Artie/Brittany Artittany Bartie ;ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first ever Glee fanfiction. I tried to construct a good fanfic and I choose to make a "Artie/Brittany" one. I just noticed them being one of the main couple at episode 'Special Education' and I really love them. Screw Brittana ! I hate Santana, but I love her voice. Well, here it goes.

* * *

**.Change.**

Brittany threw her stuff into her locker. It was the end of the class and she had to go home early before her Mom comes home. After shutting her locker, a guy turned to her with a smirk. She looked at him with curiousness. She can't remember him. And if she did, it never mattered because only one guy was on her mind.

"Hey. I'm Kevin from the football team. You wanna go to my house?" He spoke in a very husky tone.

Brittany knew what she's going to answer. She said it every time someone asked her and she knew what they meant. But today, there are things that are more important to her. "Sorry I can't." She said in mediocre. "I'm going on a date with my boyfriend tonight."

Kevin arched his brows and scoffed, "Who? The Robot-Wheelchair-Guy?"

Little did they know, Artie was looking at them from afar. The hallway was halfway empty so he can eavesdrop.

"No. Not Robot-Wheelchair-Guy," she said, clinging her books tighter in her hands.

Artie frowned. Brittany was canceling their date for tonight. With a different guy. He felt stupid. He thought that Brittany likes him but now she didn't. Who wouldn't be? He's paralyzed in this chair. Tina surrendered so there's no point of having hope having Brittany.

He was about to leave when she said, "He's a football player and I love him. He's sweet, funny and nice, and his name is Artie."

He stopped and smiled. Brittany just said that _she_ loves _him_. Though it was weird that she mention those words, he still believed it. She was true to him. Since the day after them dating, she acted different. He never noticed her talking to other guys except him and the glee members. And like she said yesterday, she's not cheating. Just because of him.

The guy left in disappointment and right on cue, Artie strolled near her.

"Hey."

She smiled giddily, "Hi."

She bent down to give Artie a kiss on his cheeks. He smiled contentedly. "Who's he?"

Brittany started pushing Artie through the hallway and asked, "Who's who?"

"The guy," he said and turned to face her. She was looking forward when he asked her, "You know, moments later."

That caused Brittany to look at him in panic, "I'm sorry, Artie. He just asked me and-"

He stopped her, "Shh. Don't worry. I heard it."

"You did? Are you spying on me?"

He smiled at her when she made a face, "No. I just passed by onto your way and saw you."

"Oh. It's okay, I mean, I tried to say 'no' to him. Is that okay?" she questioned.

"Of course. It's just awkward." He looked away as a blush crept on his cheeks. He just remembered the 'L' word she used.

Brittany suddenly stopped from walking, "Awkward? Is that a bird?"

"I- no... It's... I mean weird." He stuttered. "So? Is it true?"

She once again started walking and pushing him, "What?"

"What you said about him," he said in whisper and added, "About me."

She once again stopped on her tracks. He just heard what she said about him and she wouldn't dare to lie. She remained true to him. "I guess... yes."

Brittany walked in front of him. There were no students scurrying in the hallways so she can move easily. Her hands were placed onto Artie's knees as she looked at him straight to the eye. So does he.

"I do think you're cute, sweet and funny. I never got to feel this feeling inside me. It keeps bugging me like the cricket in our house, trying to stole my jewelry. I never got to face my fears until I met you. You made me confident. And I thank you for it."

Artie listened carefully to every word she said and asked, "You're talking different."

She smiled at him,"Because you changed me. I started being different since the day when you, me, San and Puck are dating. And by the record, I think you're the best boyfriend I ever had... ever in my entire life."

That made Artie smile. Though she never mentioned what she said lately, it was worth it, "I-"

She smiled and shh-ed him with her finger in his lips, "I'm not finished yet. I think that I'm in love with you." She smiled and kissed him.

Artie formed a smile in his lips, too. Now he was sure. He will never doubt to break up with her again. She's precious and delicate. She may think that she's stupid and clueless but to him, it was nothing. She's special, and that is all he can say. "I think that you're pure and I think that I'm in love with you too, Brittany S. Pierce." He declared after what see to be an eternity of the kissing.

She smiled goofily and kissed him once more.

After that they head into the doors and head home.

* * *

Yes! Done. Done! DONE! Next chapter up!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

'Sup guys ;). I just read your reviews and I sincerely thank you for it. It's a big help for me to continue this. Love lots :))

* * *

**.Change.**

**.Part 2.1.**

Santana heard her phone ringing at the top of her desk. Even though she was making her business with another football player, she reached for it. The guy asked who it was but she rolled her eyes and looked at him, "None of your business."

She quickly flipped her phone open and saw a name on the screen. It was Brittany who was calling her. Even if she hesitate on answering it, she'll feel guilty, which isn't cool. B is her bestfriend and she can't stand avoiding her. She pressed the answer button and smiled. "Hey, B. What's up?"

Before she can hear her answer, she heard a very loud screech from the other line. She can't understand what Brittany was saying. The sound was hurting her ear so much that soon it can bleed. It continued screeching that several words from Brittany is all she make up. Something like: _Artie, understand, quit, change, Cheer-, thank you_ and _bye._

After that, the call was disconnected. Brittany just hung up her phone. She removed the phone out of her ear and stared at it. _Oh well,_ she thought, _she can tell me everything about it. Tomorrow._

She settled her phone back to the table and climbed at the bed with a smirk on her face. She moved on top of the guy she's sexing with and said seductively, "I'm back, Cowboy."

* * *

Brittany woke up in her bed and smiled. It was another day of school and she prepared for a _new_ day_. _And by _new_, she meant... she don't know. She removed her blanket off her body and walked straight to the bathroom. As she take a bath, her sudden memories came back to her and that made her smile.

_She drive home with her car immediately after giving another kiss to Artie. She was going to go change her outfit. Yes, she never change her outfit since her freshman year at McKinley High. Since she was a Cheerio, she was never allowed to wear ant thing that is not a Cheerio uniform. That is the sign of their 'teamwork,' like San said to her. But not today. Since she was outside the school and Santana isn't around, she can do what she want. Wear a, or that they say, __decent dress. And to say, impress him._

_Yes, she nodded. For Artie._

_After reaching at their front porch, she got off, shut the door of her car. Her house keys was on her pocket and since her Mom isn't around, she can do whatever she want. Before she can slip the key on the door, their widow neighbor called her._

_"Hey, Brittany! Sorry if tonight is going to be loud. My brother is going to celebrate his birthday here. I hope you'll understand." She smiled sympathetically at her._

_"It's okay. I'm going out today." She answered right away._

_And with a thank you, she entered onto the door and ran to her bedroom. With a short bath, she dried herself with a duvet and opened her closet. New dresses flashed before her. It was those dress she, San and Quinn 'bought' from the mall. It was just weird because she can't remember paying for it. She just thought that people do that everyday. She picked a black strapless tiered bustier dress _**(photolink: ****.com/shop/viewitem-KT473434)**. _It looks perfect. She dried her hair and instead of pony-tailing it, she straightened it. And then, she set a gold then head band on her head. After looking herself at the mirror she smile. She didn't need to add any more jewelry because she looks awesome._

_Satisfied, she sprayed perfume onto herself. It was the bast choice she can do for herself. She never experienced dressing up for a guy but just after meeting Artie, she feel like it._

_She walk towards the door and outside their house. Before she can enter into her car, she heard one more call from the neighborhood. A guy. But she never minded it, because someone is waiting for her._

_She traveled a whole ten minutes to Breadstix, it was already seven fifty-three when she reach it. She held onto the steering wheel as her heart trembled with fear. See, this was the first time she felt frightened for a guy. The first she felt like a chicken. The first time she breath deeply before she walk out of a car and the first time she never wanted to see San seeing her like this. But she was there and __there is __no stopping. No._

_She opened the door and found herself standing behind it. She felt stupid as she could feel everyone looking at her. And that everyone could be consisted with an Artie Abrams. She gave one more heavy breath and looked up to search where Artie had gone._

_ And then, she saw him. Waving at her with a smile plastered onto his face. He was meters away. The place where they usually sit. She prepared herself and walked slowly. She looked down as she sat across him. She was afraid to look up at him. She feels like he's going to laugh at her. No, Artie would never do that. Never. _

_She gained composure and finally looked up with a proud smile. "Hi."_

_His mouth was open when she looked at him. Brittany felt offended at first but then, she remember that other guys used that as a sign of admiration, which she don't know but was cleared up by Santana. Admiration means approval. And now she understand. He shook his head and smiled, "Hey. You..."_

_Brittany nodded and giggled, "Change? Yes, I did. Do I look okay?"_

_He began to stuttered. She was beyond okay. She looks perfect, presentable. Amazing. "O- of course. I... y-you look... amazing. How come you...?"_

_She smiled once more, "Something I thought about. I mean, I watched several movies about how a girl presents herself at a date. So I did."_

_"But I thought it's illegal for every Cheerio to change their uniform?"_

_"Actually, we can," she stated. "It's just Santana kept saying that we should in school. But not outside."_

_"O-oh?" he said at her with a tone of question._

_She laughed, "What?"_

_"It's just that I never saw you dress like that before. Even in school."_

_She nodded, "Well, you could see me change my outfit during competition, right?"_

_He nodded, too, "No. It's a different situation. I mean not in a Cheerio uniform."_

_"Well, I never saw you wearing your jersey before. Like Finn and Puck and Mike did."_

_He smiled, "Do you wanna see me?"_

_"I'm already looking at you." She said thoughtfully._

_"No," he said with a laugh, "I mean see me in my jersey tomorrow."_

_She bounced excitedly onto her seat, "Yes!"_

_"How about you?" He asked._

_"What's about me?"_

_He looked challenging at her and said, "I dare you to change your outfit tomorrow."_

_She smiled, "Is that a bet?"_

_He nodded happily, "It's a bet."_

_She thought it over, "Just my outfit?"_

_"Yes." He said._

_She stood up to her seat and walk next to him and said, "It's a deal."_

_With that, she kissed him sweetly in the lips._

_After that, Artie mumbled, "Definitely a deal."_

_And they kissed again._

_

* * *

**Yes! part 2.1 is finished. Next chap up!**  
_


End file.
